


Cover art for "The Road of Bones"

by J_Baillier



Series: Screaming In Cathedrals [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry John, Angst, BAMF John, Borderline platonic bedsharing, Cover Art, Developing Relationship, Drugged Sherlock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, John Loves Sherlock, John is Not Okay, John is a Saint, John is a Very Good Doctor, M/M, Medical, Medical Conditions, Medical Realism, Medical kink bingo, Mental Breakdown, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft is a surprisingly good drinking buddy, Poor Sherlock, Pre-Slash, Protective John, Sad John, Sad Sherlock, Serious Illness, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock needs to be kept off Youtube, Sick Sherlock, Sickfic, Surgery, Vulnerable Sherlock, cerebral aneurysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "The Road of Bones". Summary of the story: Sherlock usually ignores warning signals from The Transport but this time, it's his precious brain that's in jeopardy. How will he and John cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "The Road of Bones"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road of Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527585) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



**Author's Note:**

> The background image is an illustration by the famous Belgian anatomist Andreas Vesalius (1514-1564) depicting the circle of Willis at the base of the brain and other large arteries that are connected to it. Together they supply oxygenated blood to the brain. The circle is the most common location for brain aneurysms, which is what connects this image to the story...


End file.
